Musings Of A Bored Authoress
by Rixxistro
Summary: NEWCHAPUP! Retitled...Control Freak Changes happen everyday, and a visit from the acolytes brings a new one. Chapter Two:Freakout
1. The Acolytes Pay A Visit

Hello all my bored readers.

Yes, BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA I am back this time bring with me even MORE random boredness.

Disclaimer: "Hey Jean, Scooby called, he said something about Daphne wanting her hair dye back." Sadley I do not own X-men, but I am still trying to threaten Marvel with my army of Spork weilding squirrels.

A/N: This takes place in a indefinete time, in the timeline of Rixxistro- and it aslo has nothing to do with my other fic.

* * *

Rogue stormed into the large room she shared with Kitty, and flung her back pack on her bed. She then flung her self face down onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. She hadn't had a good day, not at all. First, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock, and Kitty hadn't woken her up in time, so she had been late to school, and then she had forgotten her homework, and she had snapped back at a teacher, so she had gotten detention, then at lunch time, she discovered she had forgotten her lunch, and Kitty was mad at her because she didn't want to go to the mall after school, and then thanks to detention, she missed her ride and had to walk home from school.

She propped her self up on her elbows and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, well, to her at least. It was grey, somewhat cloudy and the air was just chilly enough so she wasn't overly hot wearing her usual layers of clothing. She sighed and got up. No use moping around, Jean had taken Kitty and the new recruit girls to the mall, so they shouldn't be back until dinner. She scowled; she had never liked malls, too busy, too many people that she might accidentally touch. She walked out to her balcony and looked over the woodsy grounds.

There was a game of capture the flag going on, Bobby, Roberto and Ray against Scott, Kurt, Evan and Sam. She grinned, watching them run around the trees, being goofy. The grin disappeared when she noticed Jamie, sitting by him self, with his head propped up against his hands; he was also watching the game, a sad expression upon his young face. She frowned, the others were always excluding him because he was younger, only 12.

She made her way downstairs; Logan and Ororo were talking on the couch with the professor, who smiled at her in that grandfatherly way.

"Good afternoon Rogue, enjoying this blustery day?' he asked, in his crisp British accent.

"Not really," she replied, as she threw on a black jacket, over her usual out fit of a black tank top, with a dark green mesh over shirt, elbow length black gloves, a pair of dark grey cords, and a pair of black combat boots. Ororo smiled at her,

"I'm sorry to hear that my child, are you going out?" asked the older mutant, Rogue shook her head no.

"Actually Ah was gonna go watch the game." she drawled, zipping up the jacket and opening the door,

"Have fun," called Ororo as Rogue slid out the door, she turned to Xavier,

"When we were their ages," she sighed.

* * *

"Hey Jamie," greeted Rogue, as she sat down next to the younger boy, he looked up in surprise, he hadn't heard her coming, he smiled sadly at her.

"Hi," he sighed, before turning his attention back on the game.

"Hey Rogue, wanna join? You can be on our team." invited Bobby, walking over to the duo,

"No, Ah'd rather sit with Jamie, he's good company." she shot back, Jamie beamed,

"Oh, uh, ok. Tell me if you change your mind." he called over his shoulder, as he jogged back over to the game.

"Bobby! You can't incase the flag in ice! It's not fair!" cried Evan, Bobby grinned,

"Well Kurt transported your guy's flag up in a tree, and that's not fair." he returned,

Rogue grinned, boys would always be immature.

"Why aren't you playing sugah?" she asked Jamie,

"They said I might get bumped, and make multiples." he told her sadly, she scowled, they were always excluding him and it was making her angry.

"Do you wanna play Jamie?" she asked, the boy nodded vigorously. She got up and jogged over to where the boys were arguing.

"Are you going to play mien scwester?" asked Kurt,

"Actually, Ah was gonna suggest a change of games, one where Jamie could play." she replied. Scott looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Not a bad idea," he turned around, closed his eyes and started counting, the boys rushed off to hide and Rogue ran over to Jamie,

"Go hide sugah, Scott's it." the boy nodded and dashed off, Rogue looked around and settled for a large oak tree, with plenty of low branches, she started to climb, once she was satisfied with her hiding place, (7 feet high) she crouched down on a branch and watched as Scott started to search.

Kurt was high above him, in another tree, Bobby was hiding behind the wood shed, Ray and Roberto were on top of the wood shed, and Evan, Sam and Jamie were all hiding behind different tree trunks. She sighed, knowing that this would take a little while, and switched her position so that she was sitting with her back against the tree, sitting on a branch with one leg over each side of the wide branch. She saw Scott find Bobby and Bobby was now helping him.

She glanced over at Kurt, who smiled back at her. She hadn't been very social lately and she knew she was making him happy to spend some time with other people. She caught her breath when she saw Scott right below her tree, walking around the trunk, she allowed her self to breath when he started to investigate the next tree over. She notice something glowing pink floating down through the air, towards the optically challenged mutant, who was totally unaware, she narrowed her eyes, to see the object better, from where she was sitting the thing looked like, a ….card. She suddenly realized where she had seen that faint glowing pink before and screamed.

"Scott! Above you!" she yelled, jumping back up in to a crouching position. The older boy looked, up and saw the card, behind his shades, his brown eyes widened as he jumped out of the way and rolled, the card landed right where he had been standing, and exploded. Rogue jerked her gaze up to the tree the card had come from.

And her gaze was met by pair of ruby-on-onyx colored eyes that she knew all too well.

She glanced down, Ray, Roberto, Sam and Jamie were running towards the mansion, Kurt, Scott and Evan were calling to her, She glanced back up at the eyes, and discovered that they weren't there anymore, she frowned, (he could be anywhere by now) she thought to her self. She took a deep breath, "Ah hate this crud." she muttered to herself, before leaping down gracefully to the ground. The three other x-men jumped in surprise.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Evan; the three boys looked at Rogue expectantly.

"Acolytes." she told them, Kurt looked around nervously.

"We have to tell the professor," said Scott, taking up his leader roll,

"The other boys already are." replied Kurt, he sniffed the air. His yellow eyes widened and he grabbed Rogue by the arm and teleported to a spot a few feet away.

"Duck!" he shouted, Scott and Evan both did so, and somersaulted towards the siblings. A burst of fire shot out to where they were only moments ago.

"We need to split up!" cried Scott, "We don't know how many or where they are, Evan, get back to the mansion." he ordered, as before they all ran off in different directions. Evan ran towards the school, Kurt teleported up to the shed and Scott ran towards the gate area,

Rogue sighed. "Of course ya'll gonna leave me in the forest with a bunch of yahoos." she mumbled, just great, just when her day was getting better, Magneto's goons ruined it.

She glanced around, she should have at least tapped Evan or something, so she would have at least on way of protecting her self, but no, now she would have tot rely on her danger room training. She felt some one watching her and spun around, a few feet away, watching from behind a tree, stood Pyro, flicking the cap of his silver lighter.

"Well if it isn't tall, dark and crazy." she drawled, eyeing him carefully.

" 'ello sheila!" he exclaimed, she scowled at him,

"Didn't yore momma evah teach you it's not nice to come uninvited?" she asked, slowly preparing her self to bolt. The pyromaniac laughed insanely.

"Nope." he replied, before opening his lighter cap and sending out a horse, made completely of fire, it sped towards her and she bolted to the side, and rolled to behind a tree, she stood up and got her breath.

"Aw, come on sheila, don't hide, we just wanna talk." called the Aussie, she heard him walking around, she glanced out behind the tree, he was standing with his hands on his hips, his back to her. She silently slipped out from behind the tree and slipped of a glove.

She really didn't want his crazed psyche in her head, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. She was only a few feet away from him, her arm out stretched, (just a little closer) she told her self mentally. Suddenly a pair of covered arms grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Bonjour cherie." whispered a husky voice in her ear, she knew that she had come to know and hate with a passion, she scowled as she kicked back, making contact with her attackers shin,

(_Thank goodness for combat boots_) she thought to herself, as the man released her, with an "oof." which caught the attention of Pyro, who spun around.

"Trying to sneak up on me sheila?" he asked, sending a ball of fire her way, she ducked and somersaulted to the right,

"Wouldn't even think of it." she replied, she glanced at her would be attacker, her suspicions were correct.

"Cajun." she hissed, before ducking another fiery attack, the good looking mutant smirked,

"De one an' only mon chere." he replied, as he charged a card, she frowned,

"Ah'm not your freaking chere!" she spat, before throwing her self at Pyro, knocking him to the ground,

"Next tahme, use some manners." she spat, before putting her hand on his bare face. She cried out in pain as his psyche rolled over hers. An overwhelming flood of memories, thoughts and other fun little facts entered her mind.

She quickly let go, grabbed his lighter and shot up, her usually green eyes, now glowing an orange-ish color. She turned around to face Gambit, flicking the lighter cap open, shut, open, shut, open.

"Yore turn." she spat.

His eerily beautiful eyes widenedas she senta volley of flaming arrows his way.

* * *

**Yes I know, I'm evil, 'Cliffhanger, hanging by a cliff, and thats why he's called cliff hannnggerrrr!' ahem Will Gambit escape his firey Doom? Will Scott and the X-boys get help? Will Piotr show up in this fic? Will my fics ever develope a point? Will Scott ever get that stick ...uhhhh, nevermind.**

Well? Like it? Hate it? WHAT? Please read and review, because reviews are the things that fuel my creative muse.

Toodles

Ciao

Cheerio

Later

Ta-Ta

Bye

Rixxistro


	2. Freakout

Musings of a Bored Authoress...

Now Retitled

**Control Freak**

**By Rixxistro**

* * *

Ok, now I bet ya'll were totally UNPREPARED for this... 

AN UPDATE!

Yeah, yeah...I've been procrastenating but its REALLY not my fault that my muses go crazy with ROMY ideas...and it's pretty pathetic that I haven't updated since LAST December...

But here's CHAPTER NUMBER TWO!

(mild fanfare plays in backround)

(Bows)

Thank you, thank you very much...

Please, please, please READ and REVIEW! And if you have any suggestions for what comes next, I LOVE to hear from my readers.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** "Ding dong, the psycho's gone." 

PSSSTTT...(big secret here)

For those of you who don't know, I LOVE Third Rock From The Sun, The Green Screen Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, and Friends. AND if you can tell MOI what one of those shows that quote is from...Lets just say that there is a reward...(chuckles evilly)

Pietro: coughpixxistickscough...

Rixxi: (glares) SHUT UP!

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY On...uhhh...that one fanfic by the psycopathic dictator...**

_She quickly let go, grabbed his lighter and shot up, her usually green eyes, now glowing an orange-ish color. She turned around to face Gambit, flicking the lighter cap open, shut, open, shut, open._

_"Yore turn." she spat._

_His eerily beautiful eyes widenedas she senta volley of flaming arrows his way._

* * *

Rogue's eyes glowed fiery orange as the Cajun leapt out of the way, she glared darkly.

"Don't yah know any better than to barge into privet property?" she drawled, before sending a sword made of fire charging at him, swinging dangerously close.

Gambit was only saved by his natural cat like agility, leaping, ducking and dodging gracefully out of harms way.

Rogue suddenly clutched her head in pain.

"AHHRRRG!" she let out a loud scream and fell to her knees, lighter clattering to the ground.

_He was running through the yard, smiling happily as his mother swung him up, twirling in a circle before slowing down and setting him on the ground._

"_Come on and get a bit ta eat Johnny," she ruffled his flaming orange hair affectionately as he reached up and clasped her hand._

* * *

"_Come on John, whoyt harm will it do?" urged his friend, _

"_Oy dunno 'bout this mate." he hesitated, _

"_Just a little fag, one ain't gonna kill yah, here." the other, older boy held out a cigarette. He took it.

* * *

_

"No…stop." Rogue breathed, as she clutched her head, swaying between the darkness and the light.

* * *

"_Stupid gnit! Oy should have never token yer sorry behoynd in boy."_

"_Oy'm sorry! Oy'm sorry!" he cried as the brown leather belt once more descended on his back, a new bruise would form there tomorrow and he would have to make up yet another lie to his teacher.

* * *

_

"_Git outta moy house yah dirty mutie!"_

"_But da!" he sobbed, the side of his face bleeding badly._

"_Yer nothing but a no good scum, Oy hope yah die."

* * *

_

"NO!" cried Rogue,

* * *

_The flames raged around him, blurs of red, orange and yellow clouded his vision as he stumbled, trying to get out of the inferno that once was his home. Smoke choking him, he dodged as a flare leapt out at him._

_He fumbled with the lock to the burning garage, his sight clouded with smoke, his throat felt thick and his eye lids were heavy._

_He gave one last effort to free him self from the raging flames before darkness over took him.

* * *

_

"NOOO!" screamed Rogue as darkness collided with color.

* * *

"_Who are you?" he sneered, his dark brown eyes glittering with distrust._

_The man in front of him smiled, almost smugly._

"_My name is Erik Lehnsherr, and I would like to discuss some thing with you."_

"_Why would Oy want to talk tah you?" he asked cautiously._

"_Because I have an offer you cannot refuse."

* * *

_

_She raced through the humid streets, shock white hair flying behind her._

"_STOP THIEF!" screamed the massive dark skinned man. _

_Her cobalt blue eyes glowed white momentarily and she found her surrounded by raging winds, carrying her into the air. She let out a scream and dropped to the ground, picking her self up her mind was racing along with her feet as she ran. _

_She glanced back as she dodged into an alley. Almost colliding with a bald man in a wheel chair._

_She shrieked and tried to run but found her self paralyzed in fear._

"_Do not worry child, I will not hurt you. I can help you; my name is Charles Xavier, what is your name?"_

_She searched his kind face with wide, scared eyes as she tried to regain her wits about her._

"_My name is Ororo."

* * *

_

_He sat in his lab, pouring over yet another formula, his dark hair hanging into his eyes._

_Standing up he stretched his tall, muscular body as he glanced at the clock, 11:45pm._

"_Oh my stars and garters, it's getting late." he yawned before shrugging off his white lab coat and hanging it on the coat rack._

_He trudged dutifully to the basement stairs, turned and cast a glance once more around his lab, before flicking off the light and closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

_

_She watched wide eyed as Annie ran out to the middle of the road, and stopped, frozen, her friend faced the coming car, eyes wide._

_Then the car hit. The driver took one look, threw the car in reverse and took of. _

_She ran to her best friend, flaming red hair whipping around her face as she raced over. Kneeling down she hugged the broken body of her friend to her. Her green eyes clouded with tears as there was a flash of white, before she was being pulled away from the body. She clung to her mother as tears rained down._

_Clothes soaked with blood

* * *

_

"_JUMP! NOW!" He cast one last fearful glance at his father, yelling from the cock pit of the plane. He grabbed his brother's hand, before taking one last look at his mother, who had tears in her eyes._

"_We love you." she whispered, before the plane jolted, the icy cold air of the Alaskan tundra whipping around the plane. Startled, he leapt, pulling his brother's body close to him. As they plummeted through the air, he remembered to pull the cord, and a huge white parachute filled his view. _

_Suddenly, he felt his head collide with some cold, and hard. He glanced at his brother woo lay a few feet away from him, and then looked up, and blacked out as the parachute fluttered to the ground.

* * *

_

_They were chasing him, like a wild animal hunting him. They carried pitch forks, torches and other dreadful impromptu weapons. Screaming threats and curses in his native tongue, calling him a demon and then some._

_He scrambled up the hill side, knees bloody from the sharp rocks. He took a fearful glance over his shoulder, as he climbed. As he reached the top, his world gave a lurch, and he fell to the ground in front of him. _

_He groaned before turning around on his back to flee again. He needed to, he could hear the angry villagers screaming and yelling as they raced after him. He jumped up and managed to hurl him self about three feet before collapsing once more. _

_He winced in pain as he opened his eyes, and was surprised to see a black leather boot. He looked up to see a tall espresso skinned woman with shock white hair, gazing down at him with pale blue eyes._

"_Gnade." he whispered, "Gnade...bitte Gnade." _

_He shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the woman to strike him, when a cool hand rested on his cheek. He looked up to see the woman kneeling down in front of him, her eyes blazing with compassion and sympathy._

"_Do not fear child, I will not hurt you Kurt." he looked startled, trying to clear away the haze hovering in front of his eyes._

"_Wer sind Sie? Sind Sie ein Engel?" he rasped, struggling to keep couscous. She smiled at him._

"_I am no angel Kurt, my name is Ororo, and I want to help you."_

"_Danke…"he managed to say, before the darkness over took him.

* * *

_

"_MOM!" she screamed, hot tears marring her jet black eyes and streaming down her face, her short black hair whipped around her face as she ran through the crowd. She pushed past the spectators in the gymnasium where her competition was being held._

_But any form of competition was far from her mind. She pushed past the police line, but one police officer grabbed her arm._

"_Sorry young lady, you need to go back to your parents or something. No admittance." he probably meant to be kind, but he had no clue._

"_That's my mom!" she screamed, before giving him a swift kick in the shins and rolling under the caution tape, the legs of her gymnast suit getting snagged on the rough cement._

_She raced forward to where the body lay, paramedics hovering over it._

"_Mom!" she cried, rushing to her mother's body, crimson stains slowly starting to show through her once spotless white blouse._

"_J-Jubilation…" her mother managed,_

"_Mom, it's gonna be alright mom. Your gonna be fine." she sobbed, as blood slowly seeped into her own suit._

"_I…I…love…you Jubilee…" her mother's almond eyes flickered as her slender hand caressed her daughters cheek._

"_Mom…" her slim body racked with tears as she clung to her mother's body, finally her mother took one last breath and let her eyes slowly roll back into her head._

"_No! MOM!" she felt hands on hr back, and looked up to see her father._

"_Jubilation." his eyes were filed with pain, and he was leaning on a paramedic, bloody gauze wrapped around his fore head and leg._

"_Dad." she rasped, before clinging to her father, letting the tears flow.

* * *

_

_He stood on the side walk, his dark eyes blazing._

"_Back off, or you won't know what hit you." he spat, the three other teens in front of him sneered._

"_Yeah, we'll back off mutie, when we're through with you!" the leader swore, rushing forward, pipe lifted high._

_He ran his hand up his orange bangs before holding his hands out, and letting a blast of blue lightening burst out._

"_I WARNED YOU!" he yelled, as the lightening flew over the heads of the thugs. A warning, for now._

"_YOUR GONNA GET IT!" cried the leader, as he threw the pipe at him._

_His eyes widened as the pipe flew at him, and made contact with his fore head. His dark eyes widened as he hit the ground._

_He heard the loud rumblings in the air, and then a feral voice ring out a challenge. He heard a soothing voice, assuring him that it would be ok. That they would help him. And then he blacked out.

* * *

_

_His breath came in shallow gasps as he stood in the back yard. Staring at his hands._

_What the heck had just happened?_

_The ground in front of him was covered in a thick sheet of ice._

"_What the heck am I?" he whispered to the chilly night air as he heard his mother calling out to him._

"_Robert! Come in! Dinner!"_

"_Coming!" he called back, before gulping. He would have to keep this his little secret.

* * *

_

"_I'm gonna kill y' now LeBeau." hissed the blonde man, his ice blue eyes burning and gleaming like the knife in his hand._

_He gulped, eyes darting back and forth. Looking for escape._

"_Don' y' wanna talk dis over homme?" he asked, eyes narrowing as his trench coat billowed in the wind, his dark hair hanging thickly into his eyes._

"_Julian! Stop dis!" cried a female voice, as a tall woman with long ash blonde hair rushed forward._

"_NON!" his eyes widened as he tried to dodge the knife the blonde man was rushing him with, but instead threw up his arm and reflected the knife, using the force of the mans weight back._

"_JULIAN!" screamed the woman as he wrestled the blonde man to the ground, and tried to wrestle the knife from him._

"_Yo' gonna die today LeBeau." growled the blonde, as he tried to stab upwards. but LeBeau saw it, and tried to force it back when a gun shot rang right by his head._

"_Belle!" he exclaimed as the blonde woman advanced, silver gun in hand. LeBeau scrambled up as the woman helped up Julian._

"_Y' picked de wrong day t' mess wit' de Assassins LeBeau," sneered the blonde man._

"_Belle…chere, don' do dis. LeBeau pleaded, the woman glared at him._

"_Too late mon amour, yo' dead." her ice blue eyes flashed as another shot flared out of the gun._

_The dark haired man swore before dodging into the shadows of the alley, as a volley of shots and curses rang out around him, he threw one last sorrowful glance at his surroundings._

"_Au revoir," he whispered to the shadows, before turning around, and running. Dark trench coat flying behind him.

* * *

_

Darkness swirled in front of her eyes, streaks of icy silver vaguely visible as she struggled to regain conscience.

She felt as if she were drowning, drowning in a sea of memories, none of which were her own. Overwhelmed, she gasped.

Suddenly a bright light flashed. And she could vaguely make out the form of a long hallway, dark, save for the walls.

The walls were like giant video screens, each playing a memory, side by side the memories played out on either side of her, she blinked.

"Where the heck am Ah?" she wondered, and looked down, it seemed as if she was walking on darkness, the hall was long, and each panel of wall was a different memory. She then realized that she was wearing her usual clothes.

"This is way too weird…" she muttered to her self, before looking up and seeing something at the end of the hall.

She narrowed her eyes and took a step, but was surprised when she didn't move, but the hall way slid down a bit, closer to what she saw.

"Holy crud." she murmured, before attempting to make another step. The same thing happened.

Frowning she took several slow steps, and watched as the halls zoomed past her. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah need to get from here, to there…now." Opening her eyes she yelped seeing the halls rush past her at an alarming speed.

She saw the thing get closer and closer, until she could make out the form of a large metal door.

It zoomed toward her, or was she zooming towards it?

Suddenly she came to a stop, and the large door loomed over her. She gulped, as her mind raced to a decision.

Hesitantly she reached out a hand to the silver door knob, brow furrowed.

"Rogue."

The lone voice echoed through out the corridor, stopping her.

"Hello?" she called, looking around, and seeing no one.

"Rogue…Rogue…."

"Who's there?" she yelled, brushing white hair from her eyes.

"Rogue…come back Rogue…."

"Come back where? Who are you? Wher-…"

Suddenly she felt a odd vacuuming feeling, she frowned as wind started to swirl in the hall…growing more violent and rapid every moment. She felt her self spinning now, in a circle, she cried out in fear as she whirled beyond her control. The swirling vortex wrapped around her and all she could see were wild streaks of silver, black and ice blue.

"Rogue…."

"HELP M-…"

Suddenly there was a flash of light.

"-eh…"

"KURT! She just like, said something!"

Rogue winced inwardly as a rush of pain filled her head reacting to the excited female voice.

She slowly ventured to open her eyes, and immediately groaned. A harsh, blinding white blur swirled with slightly darker colors.

"Rogue? Can you like, hear me?"

As the swirling lights slowed, the southerner blinked, and the blur became a slight haze.

"Kit?" She could vaguely make out the slim shape of her friend, along with a dark brown pony tail.

"ROGUE!" suddenly a lithe, furry blue mass appear in a puff of dark blue smoke and a German accent.

"Kurt? Kitty? Where am Ah?" she groaned as her vision started to focus. She saw that she lay in a rather familiar white med bay bed. Her brother and her friend sitting on either side, smiling happily.

"Your like, in the bed bay." chirped the brunette, giving her friend a hug. Kurt nodded.

"You kinda…" he grinned sheepishly, "fainted."

Rogue furrowed her brow,

"Did yah get the Acol…"

As the med bay doors slid open with a woosh, the word died on her lips.

"Bonjour Cherie." smirked a certain mutant, a little too familiar for her liking.

* * *

**Heh heh...bet ya didn't see that one coming, heehee. Welllll...Tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW, wither you liked it, hated it or just read it...I WANT TO KNOW!**

Pietro: YEAH!-I-WANT-THE-TRUTH!

Rixxi: YOU CAN"T HANDEL THE TRUTH! Oh, and by the way, I totally apologize now if the accents or translations are off...like I told several reviewers who commented on that..."I'm a weather witch, not a snow plow." Errr...I mean I'm a resident West Coast native and I don't really travel or anything...

Pietro:coughLAMEcough...

Rixxi: grrrr...

READ! REVIEW! AND ...errrr...READ AGAIN!.

Next chapter: We find out exactly why the acolytes attacked, what happened to rogue, and who is the owner of that coughsexycough little drawl...

_Translations-_

_Au revoir,- (Goodbye)_

_Gnade...bitte Gnade - (Mercy...please, mercy.)_

_Wer sind Sie? Sind Sie ein Engel_ – (Who are you? Are you an angel?)


End file.
